I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic spoiler for a vehicle and, in particular, to a vehicle spoiler construction which facilitates assembly and mounting while eliminating unsightly exposed fasteners.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic spoilers are widely used on vehicles to create a downwardly directed force to compensate for the vehicles tendency to lift under certain operating conditions. Many other spoilers are installed on vehicles to provide a sporty appearance. These spoilers generally function as an inverted airfoil to enhance handling of the vehicle. Such aerodynamic spoilers are generally mounted on a rearward portion of the vehicle and are supported in a vertically spaced relationship to the vehicle surface. The prior spoilers have been manufactured as assembled components or integrally molded for mounting to the vehicle. The integral spoiler constructions have proven to be difficult to efficiently mold while the assembled spoilers leave unsightly fasteners which not only reduce the aesthetic qualities of the spoiler but also have a tendency to corrode due to exposure to the elements.